Crimson Duelists
by pokemonchessplayer
Summary: The world is under attack. we need help. who will save us. well no one but these little deulists who have unimaginable power {So sorry to previous readers but this story is going on hiatus till further notice}
1. prolouge

Hello readers the pokemonchessplayer is back with a number of new ideas and adjustment to my profile. I now have new stories and new chapters up on most of my work but again I'm a slow typist so most of my work will appear slowly. Also I'm going to be hosting a best author of pokemon event where people recommended writer on fanfiction and they get votes on their work. Basically I'm going to look through (still active) fanfic members who have a story in the pokemon archive and see who deserves to be rated the best author in the pokemon archive. Anyway on with the story.

Crimson Destiny

Prologue

It's a peaceful day in the hall of origin with the sun shining brightly in the sky with no troubles in the world … or maybe that prediction was a bit too premature.

Long ago there existed powers that were unmatched and if left unchecked could destroy the universe. These powers were said to be too dangerous to control so they were placed into cards to prevent their powers from running amuck … but about a century ago the cards were discovered and used as bases for a trading card game known worldwide. Now the power of the cards are in trouble of being unlocked and now it was up to the prophesied duelists to control their signature card and stop the full power of these cards from breaking loose and running amuck. Ps I do not own pokemon, yugioh, or the song in the beginning. Pps " " is speech, [ ] is thought, {} is action, and ( ) is multiple things in the story but you'll see 

Going fast makes me feel alive, my heart beat … in hyper drive

Do you think you can win, only if I lose just let destiny choose

I can hear you breathing, I can see you coming, I can feel the wind is blowing … me around

Take shot at the mirror on the side by side; it's a blur as I go by

I can hear you breathing, I can see you coming, I can feel the wind is blowing … me around

See the sun arising, fire in the sky, witness justice out into our lives

In a dark beat up castle some mysterious creatures resided in the dark and are in the middle of a meeting.

"Master the time is getting close" said a small black and purple pokemon with wing shaped tails

"I know Night but we need to take care of a big threat first" said a metallic humanoid

"This is annoying when are we going to dominate the other pokemon?" asked an impatient small female with what appears to be a wave of solid water on her head

"Mistress phione please calm down" said a mammoth looking pokemon

"ENOUGH" yelled the pokemon who's called Night

"Thank you Night … now listen we need to take out a few specific people first but we really need to take out the legendries. If you confront one and beat them take their soul but as for the three … don't touch them" said the metallic humanoid

"So master … who are the three" asked a large black and purple monkey like pokemon

"Mew, Victini, … and my counterpart … mewtwo" the metallic pokemon said with a wicked smile as the others laughed at his evil

"So what's first sir?" asked

"We break into the hall of legends and eliminate as many legendries as possible but … you will leave Darkrai, Mew, Victini, and Mewtwo to me" yelled the metallic pokemon then he started to laugh.

Soon the other creatures began to laugh as a dark aura surrounded the castle

"Dammit, there coming" growled a white and blue dragon like pokemon

"Remember friend that you can't worry about it. There are plenty of people who can handle them" said a black and grey dragon which struck fear into those who look at it

"Well Giritina I hope you're right … because if you're wrong … it's the end of everything as we know it" the blue and white dragon said with despair on his face

To be continued

Well just to see if anyone would go to the first chapter so please review after reading my first chapter and so on


	2. chapter 1

Hello readers the pokemonchessplayer is back with a number of new ideas and adjustment to my profile. I now have new stories and new chapters up on most of my work but again I'm a slow typist so most of my work will appear slowly. I do not own pokemon, yugioh, or the song in the beginning. " " is speech, ( ) is thought, {} is action, [ ] is definition of card and * is multiple things in the story but you'll see

Chapter 1: DNA VS VICTORY

Going fast makes me feel alive, my heart beat … in hyper drive

Do you think you can win, only if I lose just let destiny choose

I can hear you breathing, I can see you coming, I can feel the wind is blowing … me around

Take shot at the mirror on the side by side; it's a blur as I go by

I can hear you breathing, I can see you coming, I can feel the wind is blowing … me around

See the sun arising, fire in the sky, witness justice out into our lives

On Poketopia (I can't think of a better name for an all pokemon world so sue me)[not really]

"Come on MT" a blue and black humanoid pokemon with a sword on his back was asking a larger pokemon with three large fingers

"Look Sly I really don't think that would be a good idea and besides what are you going to do with 12 little legendries" asked the large purple pokemon

"Look Mewtwo we know this is sudden but considering the issues with the primal triad I think the little one need a vacation" said a girl with green hair in a white dress

"[Sighs] fine, just don't get into trouble please" the pokemon identified as Mewtwo said with some regret

"Come on MT when have I gotten into trouble" said Sly

"Well … "he started before Sly cut him off

"Don't answer that. Later" Sly said as he and the green haired girl ran out of the room

"[Sighs] I see something happening and it's not good" Mewtwo said with a hand on his head

"Don't worry Mewtwo I'm sure things will be fine. You should enjoy being head legendary while the bosses go on their quest" said a blue and red pokemon with a green orb in her chest placing her hand on his

"Sis stop flirting for one sec and help me with these documents" said an identical pokemon except he was a male and had a purple orb in his chest

"Oh Deoxys leave Deoxa alone" said a pink and purple crescent pokemon

"I'm with Cresselia, I think it's cute that Deoxa is expressing herself" said a red and white dragon

This made both Mewtwo and Deoxa blush a deep shade of red

"Hahahaha, now that's funny but seriously arceus would kill us if we don't finish these … aaaaahhh where are the documents" Deoxys yelled in distress

"Over here" said the white and red dragon pointing to a table of work

"[goes to take the work] oh thank goodness … huh?" Deoxys stopped in mid-sentence

"What's wrong" Deoxa asked concerned

"All our work … it's complete" Deoxys said in surprise

"Well who did it … latias?" Deoxa asked looking at the red and white dragon

"Not me" Latias said then looked at Cresselia

"Sorry, wasn't me" Cresselia

"Then who?" Mewtwo said getting suspicious

"Me" said a deep voice that belong to a dark pokemon with white flowing hair and a red ring around their neck

"Well if it isn't my pitch black friend darkrai" Mewtwo said with a smile that it wasn't trouble

"Thanks Darkrai but how did you finish the document so quickly?" Deoxys asked greatful he won't have to deal with the annoying work

Darkrai just shrugged

"Darkrai what's wrong?" asked Cresselia

"Nothing … I just have a bad feeling … that's all" He said looking at the ceiling

Meanwhile outside in the court yard of the Hall of Legends

YAY!

Was loudly screeched as the 12 legendries jumped with joy that they were going on vacation and they were going to enjoy it on Earth traveling like nomads exploring and be free from any work free to do as they please with little restriction

"Um Sly … how are we going to get to earth?" asked a small pixie with a yellow helmet head

"Well Uxie we're taking the Giritina Express" Sly said pointing to a portal that just opened reveling Giritina who smiled at the young ones

"Hello everyone" he said in a rare cheerful voice

"Giri" the little one shouted their nickname for him with joy

"Well everyone gather everything you need and want to bring ok so pack up" Sly said then the young legends left to pack

"Um … Sly are you sure this is a good idea?" asked the Green Haired girl

"Of course Kyra , I asked the legendries of earth to assist us so even if trouble starts they said they'd help us, plus Zel and Pachi volunteered to help watch them so just relax" he said with a encouraging smile

Kyra then smiled too

"So are they ready yet" said a male voice

"Yeah were all set" said a feminine voice

"Not yet and wow you two seem like you feel into a lake" Kyra said as their fur was wet and they were dripping wet

"Well … {laughs a little} actually we fell into a pond" Pachi said a little embarrassed

"Yeah we went to sit on some rocks and out of the blues it tipped over and we fell in" Zel added

(Zel is a buizel and pachi is a pachirisu)

"oookay … well let's just wait for the young ones to finish packing ok" Sly said unsure of what to say in the situation

In the Hall of Legends

"So what do you think we'll see Mew?" asked the emotion pokemon with a pink dreadlock like hairstyle

"Not sure Mesprit but I hope this will go better than my last trip" responded the pink kitten

"Well at least you may finally tell him" Mesprit said closing her bag

"Tell who what?" the little kitten asked genuinely clueless on what she meant

"Never mind" Mesprit said as she grabbed a deck of cards

"Huh what's that?" Mew asked her curiously

Mesprit then exclaimed (while also elsewhere)

"You don't know what duel monster cards are?" asked Jirachi and Azelf while Uxie stood there not surprised

"No" said an orange pokemon with v shaped ears and wing shaped tails

"Come on Victini how do not know about duel monsters" Jirachi asked surprised

"Um you guys remember Victini was trapped in a castle for a few centuries so it's no surprise he doesn't know" Uxie stated calmly making Jirachi feel bad and Azelf feeling like a jerk

"Ok um can someone explain to me what you guys are talking about?" Victini asked annoyed

"Um yeah sorry, duel monsters are …"

Three hours of Uxie's explanation later

"So do you get it?" Uxie asked

Azelf looked at him as though he rather listen to groudon snore; Jirachi was a sleep, but Victini … he paid close attention and nodded his head in response then jumped with a smile

"Cool I can't wait to duel" Victini said with glee in till it hit him and he frowned

"What wrong V" Uxie asked due to his sudden change in mood

"I don't have a deck" he said looking down

"Well let's get one on earth okay my treat" Jirachi said stretching from his nap which somewhat frustrated Uxie

"Really, thanks Jirachi" Victini exclaimed

"Come on everyone" Sly's voice echoed into the boy's room

"Come lets finish packing and on our way you can practice with mine" Azelf said grabbing his bag

"Thank you Azelf" Victini said packing the last of his stuff

"Well come on let's go" Uxie said holding his bag

The boys then left the room with smiles

Meanwhile in the girls room

As Mew and Mesprit left their room Mesprit turned to Mew and said

"Since I know my brothers duel maybe you can use my deck for a practice match against them"

"Oh thank you Mesprit … um where did Celibi, Manaphy, Phione, and Shaymin go?" asked the little kitten

"Oh I think they already were packed and are downstairs with Zak and Rotom"

"Well then let's meet up with them" Mew said with a smile of pure excitement

"Right"

The two quickly finished getting packed and went back to the meeting place

Meanwhile outside

"Sly where are they?" Pachi asked concerned

"Relax pachi they're fine, and besides I don't think anyone would be foolish enough to attack the Hall" Zel said with his classical grin

"True" she said a little assured

"Hey here they come" Sly said with a smile

"Hey don't leave yet" Zak the zorua yelled running with Rotom, Phione, and Shaymin

"Don't forget about us" Celibi and Manaphy yelled running close by

Five minutes later

"Alright giritina time to head off" Sly yelled as they were secure on his back

"Hang on" he said as he flew through the portal into the distortion world

"This is so exciting" Manaphy said smiling

"Yeah to the human world we go" Zak added

"Oh right everyone Victini is a new duelist" Jirachi announced

"Really so is Mew" Mesprit said

"Hey why not let them duel each other for practice" Rotom suggested

Sly looked behind them and listened to their conversation

"Wait wouldn't that mean they need to borrow a deck" Zak asked

"No" Sly said startling them

"Sorry about that but new duelists should first use a deck unique to them in till they evolve with their cards" he said with a look of wisdom

"Wait you duel?" Azelf asked

"Well um … I use to but anyway Mew, V give me your hand" he said and both Mew and Victini placed a hand in his and in a flash of light Sly stood back and Mew and Victini appeared from the flash with a slifer red duel disk (play the yugioh 5ds for the ds, it's a special item you can get) and a deck of cards

"Cool" the two exclaimed out loud

The others then surrounded them looking at the duel disks and checking out their cards

"Hey Sly how did you do that?" Zel asked curious about the never before seen technique

"Well … let's just say … I have a past with duel monsters" he said head down then looked at the legends and began to watch

"So you ready Mew, Victini" Uxie asked

"We're ready" they announced in unison

"Alright activate your duel disks" Zak said

They did just that and the match began

"Let's duel" the two excited duelists said in unison

"Ladies first" Victini said smiling causing Mew to blush but quickly getting over it

"Okay I draw" Mew said determined to win

(Mew vs. Victini)

(Mew: LP 4000 hand: 6) (Victini: LP 4000 hand: 5)

"Okay um … I play the field card sanctuary in the sky [field card that prevents damage from battle involving fairy monsters] then I summon shinning angel in attack mode [shinning angel LV 4, light, fairy ATK: 1400 DEF: 800] and end my turn" she said with confidence as the others looked in awe at how well she just played that out

"Okay then my turn"

(Mew: LP 4000 hand: 4) (Victini: LP 4000 hand: 6)

"Okay I start by playing the spell card fissure [destroy one of your opponents monsters] and destroy shinning angel" the monster was sucked in to the ground and crushed

"Oh no" Mew said as she lost her only defense

"Next I summon marauding captain in attack mode [marauding captain LV3, earth, warrior, ATK: 1200 DEF: 400] then use his effect, now I can summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand"

"Whoa Vs' really good" Zak said

"Don't count Mew out just yet" Mesprit with a smile

" so I use his effect to summon key man the key warrior in attack mode then use his effect to raise his level up to three [Key warrior lv2-3, earth, warrior, ATK:1000 DEF:500] and now I'm going to …"

He stopped and noticed a card in his extra deck glow faintly. He pulled out the card and with a smile said

"I mean I overlay these two level 3 monsters in order to xyz summon a prehistoric creature"

This caught everyone's attention

"Did he say xyz summon?" Rotom said in shock

"How did he get a xyz in the first place" Mesprit said

"Remember him and Mew both got new decks so they would have at least one card we have never seen" Uxie said not too surprised

"Burning flames of the forgotten fossil reclaim your title as the largest living predator, burn hunt devour Grenosaurus" Victini chanted and summoned to the field a large T-rex looking monster with flames emanating from its body. The dinosaur roared shaking everything in range and slightly shook Giritina [Grenosaurus rank 3, fire, dinosaur, ATK: 2000 DEF: 1900]

"Cool" Victini said

(An xyz on his first turn and duel) sly thought watching the match

*flashback*

"Alright sly you won on the first turn" said a shaded figure

"Thanks I owe you big time for my ace card" said a happy little Sly

"Well remember you card is hope and that in the future you will be the hope that people will rely on"

*end of flashback*

"Good luck to you and Mew and you're future victories"

"Okay grenosaurus attack Mew directly with volcanic blaze" Victini yelled as the dinosaur roared and used a move similar to flamethrower and hit Mew who looked at it wide eyed

(Mew: LP 4000=2000 hand: 4) (Victini: LP 4000 hand: 3)

"I end my turn with two face downs your move" Victini said as two face down cards appeared

"ok my turn I draw"

(Mew: LP 2000 hand: 5) (Victini: LP 4000 hand: 1)

"I activate the spell Valhalla hall of the fallen [this card allows her to special summon one fairy monster if her monster zone is empty] and because I have no monsters on the field I summon to the field the fairy planet Splendid Venus"

"Sorry but trap hole deals with that" Victini said as his trap caused splendid Venus to fall and be destroyed

"No matter I banish from my hand Agent of wisdom mercury and special summon my ace burning star of life lead the celestial defenders of the havens into heated battle rise up and shine Master Hyperion" she yelled as a large gold and orange armored creature rose as his chest shined like it was a star itself forever burning [Master Hyperion LV8, light, fairy, ATK: 2700 DEF: 2100]

"Uh oh"

"Now I use his effect, by removing from play my shinning angel I can destroy one card you control but thanks to sanctuary in the sky I can destroy two instead of one"

"Well I can't say I lost but I activate my trap raigeki break, my sending my dust tornado to the grave I can destroy Master Hyperion"

In a chain both Grenosaurus and master Hyperion were destroyed

"Well then I end" Mew said disappointed her move didn't last long

"I draw"

(Mew: LP 2000 hand: 1) (Victini: LP 4000 hand: 1)

"I summon my shining angel in attack mode [shinning angel LV 4, light, fairy ATK: 1400 DEF: 800] and attack you directly"

The angel struck Mew knocking down her life points

"I end"

"Fine my turn"

(Mew: LP 600 hand: 2) (Victini: LP 4000 hand: 0)

"I use Valhalla and summon airknight parshath in attack mode [Airknight parshath LV5, light, fairy, ATK: 1900 DEF: 1400] and attack you shining angel" the knight charged and stabbed the angel with its sword as it was destroyed

(Mew: LP 600 hand: 2) (Victini: LP 4000 hand: 0)

"Great I use his effect to special summon ganbara knight in defense mode [ganbara knight LV4 warrior, light, ATK: 0 DEF

: 1800]

"Well thanks to my monsters effect I get to draw one card so with that I normal summon Zeradias herald of heavens in attack mode and end my turn" [Zeradias herald of heavens LV4, light, fairy, ATK:2100 DEF: 800]

"My turn I draw (man Mew turned this duel around)"

(Mew: LP 600 hand: 1) (Victini: LP 4000 hand: 1)

"Yes I summon gene warped warwolf in attack mode [Gene warped warwolf LV4, earth, Beast warrior, ATK: 2000 DEF: 100]"

"Huh why in attack mode he's not strong enough to finish the battle or strong enough to survive" Mesprit asked

"Yes by itself" Uxie said then Azelf added

"But together they have power"

"You mean {looks at Victini} he may have another XYZ?"

"Yup" Azelf said simple

"I overlay my gene warped warwolf with my Ganbara Knight in order to summon my ace card" Victini said with a smile as his extra deck really shined a light everyone could see

"Glowing warrior of truth pierce trough the shadows and illuminate the darkness shine and reign supreme Number 39: UTOPIA" Victini shouted as a warrior flew from a portal shining a glowing light that could probably shine in any darkness. Even light fell off of the magnificent warrior who looks like he's from the future [Number 39: UTOPIA rank4, warrior, light, ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000]

Everyone was in awe to this warrior and Mew thought (well if my plan fails it's over for me)

"Now utopia attack parshath with Divine strike" the warrior charged but

"Sorry V but I use Honest effect, by discarding him I can give my parshath your monster power so say good bye to utopia" Mew said as her monster grew stronger [Airknight parshath LV5, light, fairy, ATK: 1900- 4400DEF: 1400]

"It's over Mew won" Zak said surprised

"Sorry Mew but I use utopia's effect I can remove one material from him to negate an attack so I stop his attack"

"What" Mew said in shock as utopia stopped mid attack and returned to Victini

"Wow" the legendries said in amazement

"This is pretty epic for a first duel huh" Kyra said as both legendries have just shown real skill in their first duel

"True but it's going to end soon" Sly said looking at the field

"I end my turn"

"Ok … my turn I draw"

(Mew: LP 600 hand: 1) (Victini: LP 4000 hand: 0)

"I tribute both my monsters in order to summon Athena in attack mode [Athena LV5, light, fairy, ATK: 2600 DEF: 800] and attack utopia"

The spear wielding woman attempted to pierce utopia but

"I discard another attachment to negate your attack" victini said as Athena was pushed back and then just stood next to Mew

"Ok I end my turn"

"{Sighs} I draw"

(Mew: LP 600 hand: 0) (Victini: LP 4000 hand: 1)

"I set one card and switch utopia to defense mode and end my turn"

"Okay my turn, I draw"

(Mew: LP 600 hand: 1) (Victini: LP 4000 hand: 0)

"I set one card and now Athena attack utopia" the monster once again charged at utopia but…

"Not so fast I activate mirror force which destroys all of you attack mode monsters so say good bye to your Athena" Victini said as a barrier pushed Athena back and destroyed her

"Oh no" mew yelled as her monster met its end

"Ok now it's over" Zak said before feeling a stinging slap to the back of his head

SMACK

"OW what was that for" Zak yelled in pain at Mesprit

"Stop talking unless it's important"

Zak mumbled annoyed

"I end my turn" Mew said with disappointment

"My turn I draw"

(Mew: LP 600 hand: 0) (Victini: LP 4000 hand: 2)

"I'm sorry Mew but Utopia finish this duel attack with Divine strike"

"I'm not going down that easily I activate my trap Return from a different dimension which lets me pay half my life points to bring back shinning angel and agent of wisdom mercury from the banish zone" [agent of wisdom mercury LV4, light, fairy ATK: 0 DEF: 0] [shinning angel LV 4, light, fairy ATK: 1400 DEF: 800]

"What" Victini said as Mew's life points were cut in half and shining angel and agent of wisdom mercury rose form a portal defending Mew

(Mew: LP 600=300 hand: 0) (Victini: LP 4000 hand: 2)

Utopia paused to attack one as Victini said

"Well I guess I'm going to attack mercury" utopia charged at mercury and slashed the poor man and destroyed him

"Thanks V now when you end your turn I can draw two cards" Mew said with a smile

"{Sighs} I end with one face down"

"I draw"

(Mew: LP 300 hand: 2) (Victini: LP 4000 hand: 1)

"Yes I activate the spell smashing ground so I'm going to destroy your utopia once and for all"

"What {looks at utopia} oh no" Victini said as a meteor came from the sky and destroyed the warrior

"Wow" the others said as Victini's ace was smashed to bits and Mew took control of the duel

"Now I summon Victoria in attack mode" a golden two headed dragon with a female ridr rose to the field and looked at Victini with furious eyes

"I'm in trouble" he said as Mew called in her attack

"Victoria attack Victini directly"

The woman riding the dragon pointed at Victini and the dragons charged their attacks and fired and energy attack at victini with all they had

{Grunts from attack as it pushed him back}

(Mew: LP 300 hand: 0) (Victini: LP 4000=2200 hand: 1)

"Wow" the young legends said at Mews come back

"Wow maybe Mew will win this duel" Zel said

"…" Sly remained silent

"I end your turn V"

"Ok I draw"

(Mew: LP 300 hand: 0) (Victini: LP 2200 hand: 2)

"I set two cards and end my turn" Victini said playing a face down monster a spell/trap card

"Ok my turn I draw"

(Mew: LP 300 hand: 1) (Victini: LP 2200 hand: 0)

"I summon agent of creation Venus in attack mode [agent of creation Venus LV4, light, fairy ATK: 1600 DEF: 0] now Venus attack his face down"

The woman with three orbs pulled them together and launched them to destroy the face down monster Victini had

"Oh no speed bird" the winged beast was blown to bits

"Now victoria attack Victini directly" the dragon shot an energy attack toward and blew him back

"Darn it"

(Mew: LP 300 hand: 0) (Victini: LP 2200=400 hand: 0)

"I end my turn"

"My turn, I draw"

(Mew: LP 300 hand: 0) (Victini: LP 400 hand: 1)

"Ok first I summon tenshin in attack mode [Tenshin LV2, light, fairy ATK: 800 DEF: 100] and activate my trap reinforce truth, this card lets me special summon one level 2 or low warrior monster from my deck to the field and choose Vengeful shinobi in attack mode [Vengeful shinobi LV2, dark, warrior, ATK: 400 DEF: 800] and now I overlay them in order to XYZ summon my last XYZ say hello to Gachi Gachi Gantetsu in defense mode [Gachi Gachi Gantetsu rank2, earth, rock, ATK: 500 DEF: 1800] and because of his effect for each attachment on him all my monsters 200 attack and defense so he's a lot stronger than he looks"

Victini was right as the already buff monster grew with power [Gachi Gachi Gantetsu rank2, earth, rock, ATK: 500=900 DEF: 1800=2200]

"I end my turn"

"My turn, I draw"

(Mew: LP 300 hand: 1) (Victini: LP 400 hand: 0)

"I set one card and end my turn"

"Okay my turn I draw"

(Mew: LP 300 hand: 0) (Victini: LP 400 hand: 1)

(Man if this keeps up I might lose but I can also win this if I can draw a card to turn this duel around) Victini thought as he looked at the card he drew then smiled (maybe I can turn this around) "I activate XYZ energy so by detaching a monster I can destroy one of your monsters namely victoria"

A blast of energy flew from the rock monster and though his strength decreased the attack would destroy victoria but …

"Sorry solemn judgment, by paying half my life points I can negate it so sorry but you monster was weakened for nothing but my victory " Mew said as her life points once again dropped in half and destroyed the XYZ energy card and negated its effect

(Mew: LP 300=150 hand: 0) (Victini: LP 400 hand: 0)

"I end my turn" Victini said with his head down

"this is epic Mew and Victini are terrific and are doing great for their first duel but it looks like either one could win" Pachi yelled with excitement

"Well this duel is already over" Sly said looking at the duel intensely

"Ok Victini it end here" Mew said looking at the card she drew

"I tribute Venus to summon the agent of Judgment Saturn [agent of Judgment Saturn LV6, light, fairy ATK: 2400 DEF: 0] and now attack you monster and destroy it" Mew said as her winged monster struck the creature but it discarded a material to survive

"Effect he's not leaving yet Victini said a little shaken

"I end "

"My turn … I draw" Victini placed his hand on top of the card and thought

(If this card isn't what I need then…)

"Believe in your cards and they will guide you to victory" said a faint voice

"Huh who said that?" (Aw man now I'm losing my mind too... {sighs} well if I got nothing else)

Victini pulled the top card and closed his eyes. Then looked at it and said with a huge grin

"Mew"

"Huh"

"You're really good and this has been a fun duel but I'm ending it now

(Mew: LP 150 hand: 0) (Victini: LP 400 hand: 1)

"How?" Mew asked curious as she can't take battle damage and that her monsters were stronger

"I activate my last spell poison of the old man" and old man appeared holding two elixirs one green and one purple

"This card has two effects, one I gain 1200 life points"

"And two?" Mew asked a little worried

"Two ... I can deal 800 points of damage to you directly

"WHAT" she shouted as everyone else looked in amazement that the battle was finally decided

"I pick the second one so sorry Mew I won" just then a purple mist surrounded Mew entered her duel disk and her life points hit zero"

(LOSE Mew: LP 0 hand: 0) (WIN Victini: LP 400 hand: 0)

The duel was over and Mew floated to Victini with a very huge smile that made Victini smile too then everyone surrounded them to congratulate them on such a great duel

"That was AWSOME" Zak yelled out

"It was so AMAZING" Mesprit added

"It was Epic, congrats" Uxie said as everyone just closed in on them like a paparazzi group

"Wow Guess you were right Sly the duel was over" Zel said in astonishment

Sly smiled as he looked at the two duelists and had one thought in his mind when he looked at Victini

(Congratulations V ... you heard the spirits voice and listened to it)

(CHAPTER KEY CARD: Poison Of The Old Man)

To Be Continued

p.c.p: {pants} phew that took forever but I wanted the first duel to be a good one but check it next chapter won't be this long promise. Now it's 12:45 am Saturday February 5 and I'm going to bed. Good night for now.


End file.
